And Brawling is Half the Battle
by GrimGrave
Summary: "To say that it had been love at first sight was definitely out of the question. They were both women – it wasn't possible, right?" Rated M for mild violence and eventual adult themes.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters or _Super Smash Brothers_. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

_And Brawling is Half the Battle_

_Part 1_

_To say that it had been love at first sight was definitely out of the question. They were both women – it wasn't possible, right?_

_She remembered when she had first set foot within the compound of the rumoured Super Smash tournament; it was a thrill of excitement and anxiety for her, a princess, to participate in a contest based on fighting. Still, how could she have refused? _

_Link had told her much about it, being a seasoned veteran of the tournament, and every time he had seemed so happy and excited. It had peaked her curiosity, and an interest had surfaced that demanded to be sated._

_There was so much to absorb when she had arrived – fighters from all around the universe were gathered, each looking as tough as the next – with few exceptions, naturally. But the yellow mouse had proved to be quite the opponent regardless. Even a pink orb with stubby arms and feet had been a formidable adversary._

_Though she was a princess, she had proved to hold her own. Her attribute – that of wisdom – hardly meant she lacked power._

_But despite her infinite wisdom and quick learning, there was something that had caught her attention that she couldn't fully comprehend. A fellow fighter, clad in a suit of unusual armour, peaked her interest. _

_The same interest that had forced the princess to finally walk over to the mysterious person, and introduced herself as formally as she could. _

_There had been a brief, but awkward moment of silence as the fighter simply stared back (she had assumed at least, given the lack of a face to see) but ultimately nodded. Still silent, the warrior eventually reached up to her odd helmet to pry it off with ease with a low hissing sound. Eyes of an azure shade stared back at the princess, and blonde locks fell down like a wave of gold as the face – a woman's face! – looked back at her._

"_Samus." She had said with a feminine tone that still held a certain level of command and assuredness. Just that short reply had sent a light shiver down the princess' spine. "Samus Aran."_

_To say that it had been love at first sight was definitely out of the question. But there was definitely an interest regarding Samus Aran, a mystery that was intriguing if you wish, and the princess of Hyrule would never give up on it._

_Or perhaps it wasn't just __**about**__ the bounty hunter?_

**::::::::**

A slim body, clad in a catsuit of part grey/blue and part black, soared through the air momentarily in a nimble jump, effectively avoiding a bomb that was thrown and naturally exploded on the field of battle. A flaxen, braided ponytail flailed wildly with the forced gust of wind that resulted along with the fire.

Crimson eyes quickly shifted towards the field's antagonist; a bearded, gruff man with a bandana.

As soon as feet came in contact with the ground again, the warrior dashed towards the man who had already poised for close combat. Leg met arm in an even exchange of blows as the two combatants clashed wildly in the temple ruins that made out the arena; ruins that laid atop a chunk of earth in the middle of a boundless sky.

This would not suffice; the warrior arched back before releasing a flurry of open-palm strikes at the man, repeatedly striking him without effort and building up his total damage.

The man shielded himself eventually. With this brief momentum, he began to counterattack with a series of punches and kicks, effectively knocking the flaxen-haired warrior backwards till the advantage had been lost. The tables had turned and it was the gruff man now who swiftly dealt out damage now.

Then the crimson-eyed warrior heard it; a faint sound of a certain object being fully absorbed. And knowing of what had happened to the man's teammate, this would be their victory; the warrior jumped when the opportunity showed itself, a bright surge of light charging forward in her place.

The man cried out in anguish as the beam shot him out of the stage.

_Red Team Wins!_

**:::::::**

Back in the dubbed "overworld", the combatants of the Super Smash tournament returned within seconds after the match's end, two of the four looking worn down and severely beaten as opposed to the other team.

The crimson-eyed warrior stretched her stiffened arm the first thing - she – did before she met the bounty hunter's eyes, free from the helmet's visor. "A good game, Samus."

The blonde bounty hunter tucked her helmet under her arm, sky-shaded eyes gazing back at her teammate with a slight nod.

"It was. But I couldn't help but notice that I knocked out the most of the Blue Team's stocks. Again." She sighed. "Step it up Sheik."

There was a certain tone in the way she had said that; as if she was reprimanding Sheik, and the aforementioned warrior sighed deeply into the clothing that covered her lower face. "You haven't considered that the cause of that is because you're stronger?"

There was a momentary pause. "Perhaps, but I'm sure you can do better still." The tall, golden-haired hunter began to walk away with but a glance back at Sheik, followed by a nod. She had always been a woman of few words.

Though it didn't stop the now Hylian princess to feel disappointed. Or was it "dissatisfied"? After all, Zelda didn't know any more about Samus now than she did during the last tournament. Even when they had become friends of sorts (read acquaintances) over the span of the time they had spent together.

It was as if you could only get to know Samus a certain amount till you stumbled into her walls – that's perhaps how she preferred it; isolated, with only enough room for acquaintances and nothing more.

The princess let out a low sigh as her fingers absentmindedly twirling around one of her chocolate-brown braids, eyes glancing over at the hallway the hunter had left through._ That's just how Samus is._ Link had told her at first. _She treats everyone that way._

That was hardly a consolation.

As she bid goodbye to her opponents, she silently contemplated whilst taking a seat on a nearby couch in the "living room". The red cushions were soft enough to allow the princess to lean back as she kept pondering about the intriguing mystery that was Samus Aran.

And what a very fascinating mystery she was.

**:::::::**

"Isn't clunky and annoying to walk around in your armour?" A chiming voice, very feminine and girlish, said. The voice was that of another princess, one that differed herself from Zelda quite vastly.

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes, her back turned to the bubbly and blonde princess. This wasn't the first time she had been asked that very question by the pinkish garbed woman. "No. I have perfect mobility."

The princess now giggled. It was the kind of girlish giggle that was over the top with its melodic chime. "Yes but, what if you get an itch? Or if you have to… uhm, visit the little girl's room? Or if you suddenly sneeze? Oh my…"

Before the bounty hunter could turn around and either dryly answer the princess' rather odd questions, or coldly chew her out, she felt a third presence step inside their room (the women, few as they were, shared a slightly larger room) and joined in.

"Peach, I do believe those are rather… personal questions." Zelda said calmly, and highly politely. "And I'm glad you're here. I believe Mario is looking for you."

"Oh, I see!" Peach exclaimed as she got up from her seat. "Thank you for telling me. I'll see you later!"

The princess of Hyrule merely waved her friend off as the latter merrily skipped out of the room. The brunette let out a low chuckle as she turned around and met Samus' usual gaze, along with her handsome features. "…He isn't actually looking for her, is he?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. I just decided to give you a helping hand. You looked uncomfortable."

Samus looked away in the brief pause. "…Thank you."

Zelda's cheeks felt suddenly hotter. "Anytime." Taking Peach's former seat she sat herself down, one leg crossed over the other underneath her elegant Hylian dress. "May I inquire what you are currently doing?"

Another pause. "Just some minor repairs on this," she gently waved her arm-cannon. "and then I'll probably visit the gym."

"I think you're strong enough as it is."

"Extra training will help you stay in shape." Samus replied rather quickly. She turned and met Zelda's eyes again, two pair of azure orbs exchanging looks. "Your other form, Sheik, is quite nimble. You ought to train your current form to a similar level."

"It is because of my alter ego that I don't train but to keep my figure." Zelda admitted with a smile, even as Samus kept looking at her with an expression that seemed curious, if not puzzled. "When the situation calls for up-close and personal, I can be Sheik. Otherwise I can resort to my magic. Do you remember when I explained it to you in the last tournament?"

The blonde nodded as she turned her head back towards her arm-cannon. "Yes. I still have a bit of trouble to fully understand the concept."

The brunette felt her shoulders slump down with mild disappointment.

"But…" Samus began again. "I suppose that's a clever thing. The magic I mean. Having the possibility of using your magic attacks, however they work, while being able to change form whenever you wish in order to suit the situation. I suppose that's one of the reasons I prefer to have you as my teammate."

Now that sent the butterflies in Zelda's stomach flying around! On the inside the princess felt like laughing and cheering but she maintained her calm persona. Though, as she contemplated her friend's (acquaintance's?) words, she allowed herself to smile more than she usually did.

"Well, you know what Samus? I prefer you to be my teammate as well."

There was yet another pause, and Samus' eyes met with the brunette's. "Any particular reason for that?"

Zelda simply smiled and shook her head lightly. "I guess I most of all just enjoy your company."

Their eyes lingered on each other for a few moments afterwards till Samus looked away yet again to repair her arm-cannon. Zelda sighed inwardly until the bounty hunter suddenly spoke again.

Her voice was a bit softer this time. "The feeling is mutual."

Zelda couldn't help but to smile even more as she silently observed her mystery.

Her very alluring mystery.

**::::::**

Another match had begun; Red Team versus Blue Team.

Sporting a red version of her dress Zelda sent forth yet another orb of Din's Fire at her target, Meta Knight, whom ignited barely a second later.

But not even the brawling could stop her from trying to locate her partner. She used Nayru's Love to knock the orb-shaped knight back, but her eyes remained searching for the blonde almost zealously till she found her.

Without the powersuit.

Zelda had seen Samus without her powersuit before, but this was a whole new perspective of admiration for the toned physique. The blonde fought with her slender arms and legs with an unmatched agility as she dashed to and from. Her hand-to-hand combat was as swift as it was strong and flawless.

It was easy to tell that this was as natural for the bounty hunter as to breathe.

"Zelda watch out!"

"P-pardon?" Before the brunette could realize what was about to happen, a blur of pinkish-red and blonde appeared at her side, a fist firmly connecting into Meta Knight's mask and sending him flying backwards.

"I don't have time to watch your back!" She had snapped at her with a fiercer reprimanding in her eyes and tone, one that for once had the princess wish herself away. Samus was actually angry with her – not irritated as she could usually be.

"You need to stop daydreaming and focus! We're in the middle of a match Zelda!"

Of course she was angry – but her words stung a lot more than they ought to. "Y-Yes! My apologies!" The magic of Din's Fire crackled on Zelda's fingertips. "I'm ready!"

For the remainder of the match, Zelda would only think of the slight growl Samus had let out before they parted to different areas of the stage.

For whatever reason, it scared her.

**:::::::**

"What happened back there?" Samus voice was back to its calm, but monotone self once they were back in their room. It seemed like Peach wasn't there – which was probably a good thing.

Zelda let out a quiet sigh. She didn't enjoy the thought of being reprimanded, but Samus did have a just cause to inquire about it. "I got lost in thought for a second, that's all."

"That's unlike you to daydream like that. In a match of all places too." The helmet now on the table with the rest of the powersuit shortly joining it, the blonde hunter faced the brunette with the same eyes as earlier.

The princess nearly winced under the gaze. "First time for everything, I suppose. I'm fully aware as to why you are asking me but we won the match in the end. I promise it won't happen again-"

"See to that it won't. You could've been knocked out of the stage or ended severely hurt if I hadn't assisted you. And I don't particularly like the thought of either of those two things."

Zelda giggled; she didn't know what else to do as a smile crept back on her lips. Her cheeks felt warm when she thought of Samus protecting her – like a female knight in an odd suit of armour. "I appreciate that Samus. I honestly do. But you don't need to protect me to that extent. This is a tournament after all, and I'm a grown woman."

"Yes, but-" Samus paused. Her eyes wandered a bit as if she was trying to find the right words but settled with a shrug. "No promises. If I find you daydreaming again I might just step in."

"You didn't seem to enjoy the thought of doing so earlier."

"I shouldn't have to." Samus bluntly said. "But that doesn't stop me from doing so. We're teammates after all."

Zelda realized that she had let Samus on what she had been thinking when the blonde arched an eyebrow at her. "You seem confused."

"To tell you the truth, I am."

"May I ask why?"

Zelda returned the puzzled look. "I wasn't aware that you considered me as just your teammate. You keep to yourself most of the time."

There it was again; a pause. Samus' expression darkened slightly as she turned around; probably watching her dormant powersuit instead. "So I've been told. I'm not particularly used to that concept either."

"So you feel that it's hard to trust others?" Zelda inquired, arms firmly crossed over her chest as she waited for the response. Samus kept quiet for a few seconds, but slowly turned back around.

"I'm used to work alone, and to not have to rely on others. This tournament basically puts that methodical routine upside down."

Zelda felt her heart sinking into the pit of her body. Samus was a lone wolf, one that much more preferred to the company of no one – and only viewed their temporary and occasional teamwork as another tool to achieve victory.

No, that couldn't be it, right? "I understand that this still takes you time to fully adjust to… If you wouldn't mind, perhaps we could get to know each other better? I don't mean to pry into your private life but if –"

"There is little room for private life." Samus nearly chided. "I fight, and my enemies die around me. I move on. There is nothing else to it. Wherever I tread, explosions and death follows."

Zelda felt taken aback at Samus' answer. This was hardly what she had imagined the bounty hunter to be like, and it had her worried beyond her own comprehension.

She didn't know what prompted her to ask this next question; but she felt a desire to have it answered. "Not even love, Samus?"

The blonde eyed her oddly at first. Her expression softened up a bit, but the grimness still lingered in her clear eyes. "Especially love."

Her heart sank into the blackened pit completely. Her body shook from the light tremor that now slowly built itself up within her as Samus' words repeated themselves in her head like a twisted chant. Her eyes were on the verge of betraying her calm and noble persona, threatening to slip through the droplets of anguish.

She forced herself to maintain the smile. "You've spent such a long time building walls around you Samus... But someone will eventually find a way to climb over."

She quickly left before Samus could reply. If the bounty hunter had anything to say, Zelda didn't want to hear it. Those walls would either be broken down, or she would climb over them without rest. She had her mind set on it, for Samus was no longer a mystery that the princess felt so intrigued over.

She was Samus Aran – Bounty Hunter from the stars above.

And the Princess, Zelda, was in love with her.

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you all enjoyed reading it. =3


End file.
